


Break

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mitchell fixes everything that Anders breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human' or 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Everything starts with toothpaste. Anders curses as he fights with the cap, banging it on the sides of the sink until finally he throws it. Mitchell sweeps up their kitchen where Anders broke another set of cups and mugs. 

Nothing ever breaks in chunks with them. Mitchell gets into the corners, but he still cuts himself. 

Anders can have a meltdown over the smallest wrinkles in his routines. Their coffee is wrong and vodka is not a meal, which means he is going to kick off. 

Now the toothpaste is wrong, though he knows Anders likes this brand. Their broom will likely go next, because he needs something new to ruin. Something beside Mitchell. 

Something which he can replace.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments.


End file.
